


A New Deal

by 38blueroses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/38blueroses/pseuds/38blueroses
Summary: After escaping from the Evil Queen's tower, Belle is determined to be reunited with Rumplestilskin. Even if it means making a new deal.For January's 'a-monthly-Rumbelling'
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first attempt at fanfiction in the Once Upon a time Fandom! I hope you guys enjoy and hopefully if i can work up the courage I will post more :)

The girl shivered as the night air blew through the barred window of her cell, her teeth chattering against the cold. She huddled closer in on herself and drew what remained of her tattered cloak around her as best she could against the harsh weather. Her cell was a cramped room with a small barred window, a metal bucket in one corner and a pile of straw in another acting as a ‘bed’. The room was kept in one of the highest towers of the fortress, which made it one of the coldest. Most nights the chilling winds and icy rain often pierced through the gaps in the window and froze the young lady to the bone. 

Tonight was one of those nights.

The nights she didn’t spend shuddering in the cold, dampness of her cell she would look to the outside. The small window Queen Regina had generously gifted her prison acted as a cruel taunt to Belle. It teased her the outside world, waiting just a mere stretch away, yet her freedom was far from her reach. She had spent just over seven moon cycles there, each day becoming longer than the last and bleeding into the next. The girl had kept a tally on the wall of her cell.

“When will you come, Rumple?” The brunette whispered into the dark as she gazed out into the moonlit sky.

Belle sighed as silence was her only reply. She knew Rumplestilskin would come if he could. She just knew it. It was the Queen, she was preventing him for coming, it had to be. Despite their messy parting, Belle knew he loved her and would do anything to protect her. She had to believe that. The Evil Queen must have cloaked her in magic or hid her with some spell or ward. It was the only explanation. Rumple wouldn’t leave her. He couldn’t.

“Please, Rumple.” Belle squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears forming. She wanted to stay strong and be brave but spending months on end in her isolated prison had slowly eroded away her hope of any freedom. 

She heard footsteps from outside her cell and tried to wipe at her eyes to hide any evidence of them. She knew the Evil Queen would delight at her obvious signs of distress. From the first few days of Belle’s imprisonment, Queen Regina would often visit her personally to gloat or jeer at her. She revelled in the opportunity to torment her with the fact no one was coming to rescue her. That her betrothed, Gaston, was missing, likely shamed and disgraced for losing her to the Dark One’s clutches. That her people cursed and spat her name for willingly going with the Rumplestiltskin. And even her own father had disowned her following, her association with the Dark One. 

Belle tried to tune it out at first, and she was often able to. The cruel jibes and malicious words were intended to hurt her, and whether the Queen spoke the truth or not, Belle tried to stay brave. She would hold her head high and defiantly stare Regina down whenever she came. Soon the Queen’s smug painted lips turned to a sneer and Belle would silently congratulate herself on the victories, however small.

However, Regina soon had a new game, a new way to torment her captive with. 

At the first mention of Rumplestiltskin, Belle’s sharp defiance crumbled and the Queen was relentless in exposing that weakness. She regalled Belle with snippets of interactions she’d had with the Dark One. Telling her how he knew she was here, how he often thanked Regina for taking care of his problematic maid, how they even laughed cruelly together at her expense. Both delighting in the torture the Queen had subjected Belle to.

Belle refused to believe it. She couldn’t. Not Rumple. He loved her. And she him. He wouldn’t let her rot in this drafty prison cell. Or let the Queen torment and torture her. If he knew she was here and that she needed him he would come. He would rescue her.

Wouldn’t he?

Belle tried not to think about the possibility that Rumple had tossed her away so cruelly. Or worse, that he actively encouraged the Queen to continue in torturing her with her mental onslaught. Yes, he had cast her out and she had been too angry to argue, but she still loved him. And she knew, yes knew that he loved her. 

Or was it just misguided hope that she was foolishly hanging onto?

“No, he does love me. He does.” Belle whispered to herself as she shook her head, hoping the action would help expel her troubled doubts from her mind. Their kiss was proof enough of their true love. It would have broken his curse. She saw it with her own eyes as it began to crumble away until Rumplestiltskin had clawed it back. Why, she did not know, but in all her time living in the Dark Castle with him she had at least learnt that Rumplestiltskin had a reason for everything. Thus, keeping a hold of his curse, his power, must mean something. Belle just didn’t know what. 

The footsteps down the hall grew longer and Belle instinctively curled in on herself, her hands coming to cradle protectively around her belly. A belly that was swollen with child. His child. For it could only be Rumplestiltskin’s.

Before he had cast her out and before they had shared true love’s kiss they had shared a lover’s embrace. After returning from the market with the requested straw, Belle awaited Rumplestitlskin’s reaction. He had approached her reverently and tentatively he reached out to take hold of her as though she were an apparition and might disappear any moment.

_“You came back,” He whispered. He cupped her cheek then. His clawed hand so light and delicate against her skin._

__

__

_“I had a reason to.”she smiled back, her blue eyes meeting his gold-flecked ones._

__

__

_And then he took her in his arms and held her, whispering those same three words over and over in ear. And then he was kissing her. His lips met every part of her face except her own lips while his hands roamed over her body. Belle’s hands did the same to his and soon they were both fumbling to get out of each other’s clothes. Rumplestitlskin drew her to him and as the two began shedding each other’s clothes, hands hastily searching one another’s bodies and exploring each new piece of exposed skin. They hadn’t kissed, not yet. Instead the soon-lover’s were busy tasting each other’s hot flesh as they disrobed, the two of them hastily scrambling to the floor and soon lying beside the castle’s fire in the main hall. Rumplestiltskin took her there, slowly and gently as he laid them down on the bearskin rug._

__

__

It was only after their passionate coupling, in the afterglow, that Belle dared to reach up and taste her new-lover’s lips for the first time. What followed broke Belle’s heart each time she thought about it. Belle shook her head and dragged herself away from the painful memories.

But despite the sorrow and heartache, there was a glimmer of light to be found. For in that one moment of passionate embrace a life had been created. A child. That was proof enough of their true love. Belle had tried to hide the signs at first as best she could. Belle had not been bleeding her monthly cycle. And most mornings started with a severe queasiness that if she was lucky simply made her lightheaded and fatigued or more often than not, had her retching into the bucket in the corner. She knew these signs pointed to her being with child. And Belle knew she wouldn’t be able to hide its conception from the Queen for long. 

It had only taken a few more weeks before Regina had found out about the child growing in Belle’s womb. And with that knowledge came a new game of psychological anguish for Belle. Taunts of what Regina would do to the child when it was born. Constant mockery of what the vile creature the seed of the Dark One would spawn. Belle shook her head once more, this time more desperately in hopes to avoid thinking about these terrible thoughts the Queen had filled her mind with.

The footsteps finally arrived at her wooden cell door and Belle strained to hear what the voices outside were saying. She heard a loud smack and metal clanking as though someone had been smashed against the castle’s cobbled hallway. Then a jangle of keys and suddenly the thick oak door of her prison swung open.

A man had stood in the doorframe, his face obscured by the poorly lit scones behind him. Belle’s eyes squinted against the dim light.

“Rumple?” She breathed.

The man strolled into the cramped room and hurled Belle to her feet.

“Come on, we don’t have much time. We need to get out of here. Quickly!” He spoke in a harsh whisper and was dragging Belle out behind him before she had a chance to reply.

“Who are you? Why are you helping me?” Belle eyed the stranger warily as she was led along. He was dressed as one of the Queen’s guards, but he wore the armour awkwardly, confined by its metal rigid design. She wouldn’t put it past the Evil Queen to stage this scenario, bait her with an escape and pull the rug out from underneath her for her own twisted amusement. 

“I don’t have much time to explain. I’m just a huntsman. The Queen hired me to do her dirty work but let’s just say I’ve had a change of heart. I’m making a break for my own freedom and I couldn’t live with myself if I knew I’d escape without freeing her other ‘pets’.”

The Huntsman continued to lead Belle by the hand as they descended the fortress’s tower. A trail of unconscious guards mapping their route, still out cold from the Huntsman incapacitating them on his journey to her. They finally reached the castle’s courtyard and Belle shivered again as the cold air hit her skin.

“Here, take my cloak. You’ll need it more.” He draped said cloaked around her as he helped her up onto one of the waiting horses.

“Thank you. Why are you helping me?” 

Before he could reply an arrow whizzed past their heads, startling the horse.

“A prisoner is escaping! Hurry to the courtyard! Sound the alarm!” A black knight bellowed from atop a turret.

“Hurry! Go! Keep riding and don’t stop!” The Huntsman slapped a hand hard against the horse Belle was on and it charged off towards the courtyard’s exit.

“What about you?!” Belle called back. More arrows whizzed past the both of them as she galloped off.

“I’ll be fine! Just keep riding!” The Huntsman drew his sword as more guards ran to him. 

Belle could hear the sound of metal clanging against each other behind her, but she did as she was told and kept riding and she sped off into the. Far away from the black fortress she had been imprisoned in. Far away from the torment the stone walls inflicted upon her. And far away from the Evil Queen’s clutches


	2. Chapter 2

“Is she okay?”

Belle groaned at the sound of the voice and tried to open her eyes. She felt groggy and her eyes heavy.

“She’s breathing at least.” A different voice this time. 

“Who is she?” The first voice again...or was it a different one? It was hard to think, hard to focus. She needed to get up.

“Well I doubt she’s your long-lost sister.” 

“Where did she come from?”

The voices mingled above her as she tried to orientate herself. They were all male and none she recognised. She needed to get up, open her eyes at least. Did the Queen capture her? 

“Hell if I know. But I do know she’s gotta bring trouble.”

“Please, you say that about anyone we meet.”

“And I’m always right!”

“What about Snow?”

“Nothing but trouble.”

“Hey!” A new voice spoke, this time a woman’s, breaking up the bickering of the men.

“Sorry, sister, but it ain’t exactly been a walk in the park since we hooked up with you.” 

“Okay, fine. Point proven.” The woman’s voice huffed. 

“What makes this girl trouble then, oh ‘all-seeing dwarf’?”

“Well for starters she rode in on a horse wearing Black Guard armour. You don’t just find one of the Evil Queen’s horses on the roadside do ya?” 

The voices around her all hummed in agreement.

“Hey, I think she’s waking up.”

Belle blinked blearily up and the ceiling. A group of faces stared down at her, all of them were men except for one female, who had black hair darker than anything she’d ever seen and skin paler than any snow.

“Wh-where am I?” Belle croaked. Her voice felt dry and gravelly. 

She struggled to sit up as she tried to take in as much of her surroundings as possible. She appeared to be in a bed in a small hut-like house with low ceilings. The girl with black hair smiled and approached her slowly, coming to sit on the bed by her side.

“It’s okay. You’re safe here. My name is Snow. Me and Grumpy found you and your horse wandering the road last night.” She said. She gestured with her head behind her to the man- or rather dwarf that was presumably called Grumpy, behind her.

“Almost put a pick axe through ya. Didn’t expect to see a Queen’s horse so far from her castle.” Grumpy replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m Be-belle.” She coughed to clear her throat. “My name is Belle. Queen Regina...she locked me up. Someone helped me escape, gave me their horse and sent me away. He said he was a huntsman...? I’d never met him before.”

Snow smiled at the mention of her rescuer. “So he’s alive?”

“You know him?” Belle asked.

Snow nodded. “He once saved me from the Evil Queen. He’d been ordered to kill me by her but he let me go. If it weren’t for him I’d have been killed long ago.” 

Belle eyed her new acquaintance briefly. “Wait, you’re...you’re Snow White, aren’t you?”

Another nod. “Famed bandit outlaw. Complete with her band of merry men.” She gestured to the seven dwarfs surrounding the bed. 

“Who you calling ‘merry’?.” Grumpy scoffed. The rest of them rolled their eyes.

“Thank you for taking me in. I was riding all night. I just kept going and going. Trying to get as far away from that awful place as possible.” Belle shuddered at the memory of the cold cell she’d inhabited for the past few months.

“No problem, miss.” Another dwarf spoke. “I’m Doc. Besides from exhaustion and the like, you seem to be in good health. You and the baby.”

At the mention of her unborn child Belle cupped her pregnant belly. She smiled lightly when she felt a faint kick.

“Stay as long as you need to.” Doc continued.

Belle smiled but shook her head. “That’s very kind and I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me so far, but I need to keep moving.” She tried to rise but wobbled as her feet touched the floor. Snow grabbed and kept her steady before she could fall.

“Whoa, slow down there. You need to rest, Belle.” The other woman said. Her brow was furrowed with concern as she looked over the slightly malnourished and exhausted brunette.

Belle shook her head again. “I don’t have time. I need to find my true love. Regina separated us. I don’t even know if he knows I’m still alive.” 

Snow’s eyes softened at the mention of the separated lover’s. Her own heart still ached from being away from her prince. She knew all too well the pain of being unable to be with the one you lovedl. And to make things even worse, Belle had a child on the way. There were no limits to the depravity and cruelty her Evil step-mother would stoop to to inflict hurt on others, it seemed.

“Oh no. I know that look, missy. The answer’s no. We did our bit by taking the gal in. That’s where this party ends. Her problem’s aren’t ours. We’ve got our own agenda, or have you forgotten?” Grumpy said as he stepped in between the two girls.

Belle nodded. “It’s fine. As I said, you’ve done more than enough already. I know where I need to go. I’ll be on my way.” She moved to step around the two and past the group of onlooking dwarfs.

“Grumpy!” Snow glared at the dwarf in question who simply shrugged. “Belle, wait!” Snow followed after her.

“I’ll be okay. I’ve got this far, I know I can do it. I just need to be brave.” Belle smiled.

“Do you even know where you’re going? Where you even are to begin with? You can’t just blindly ride out and hope for the best! The Queen could be looking for you!”

“The Dark One. That’s where I’m going. It’s the only way to be reunited with my love.”

“Trouble!” Grumpy yelled. “See I told you she would be trouble! What’s worse than willingly going to see the Dark One?” 

Snow ignored him. “In that case, I definitely can’t let you go alone. The Dark One always demands a price and I won’t let you face him alone. I promise.” She took Belle’s hands in her own and gave a light, reassuring squeeze.

“Thank you.” Belle smiled again, this time with tears in her eyes. “To receive such kindness from someone I’ve only just met is really something. Rum- the Dark One will be able to help me. He may even be able to help you reclaim your kingdom.”

Grumpy scoffed again. “Because he’s just _so _generous like that. He’ll probably take your first born as payment, Snow.”__

____

____

He shifted his glance to Belle and scratched his stubble. “Or more likely yours.”

Snow sent him a glare to shut him up and put an arm around Belle when she noticed the other woman back away and curl in on herself at the Dwarf’s tone.

“Since I already know how helpful you’re going to be, Grumpy, I won’t bother asking you to come. Red knows more about the Dark One anyway. She’ll help Belle and I.”

With that Snow grabbed her bag of provisions she kept by the door and led Belle out with her, ending any further discussion.

“Yeah? Well good luck, sister! When he turns you both into snails I won’t be the one rescuing you from under his boot heel!” He called back as they left.

After no reply came Grumpy looked to his brothers. They all stared at him with crossed arms.

“What?” He asked. They simply tutted and left the grumbling dwarf to himself.

As it happened, Red was only a few minutes from the Dwarf’s hidden home when Snow White and Belle met her on the road. The red cloaked girl had just left her Grandmother’s with her weekly supply for Snow when they saw her. After explaining the situation, Red agreed to help locate the Dark Castle and deal with the Dark One. She knew a little of where to find the reclusive sorcerer from her Granny and tried her best to lead them in the right direction. Belle, obviously well-informed of where to find Rumplestiltskin, having lived there for some time, subtly nudged her companions in the right direction. They only had the one horse, the same stallion Belle had ridden on last night. They removed all its armour and any markings that associated it with the Queen’s guard before heading out. Being pregnant, Snow and Red insisted she ride the majority, if not all of the way. Belle tried to argue but the two girls refused to budge on the matter. She was already exhausted from the previous night and the Queen had hardly kept her well fed during her imprisonment, so logically Belle conceded it was the best idea. After all, it would hardly be beneficial to make it all the way to the Dark Castle and keel over with fatigue- or worse, before she could even see Rumplestilskin.

Belle felt at ease for the first time in a long time with her new friends. Snow was incredibly friendly and sweet, and Red was just as welcoming to her while they traveled. They shared stories of their childhoods, their families and of course their loves. Belle learnt of Snow’s own turmoil in her separation of her Prince, or Charming, as she nicknamed him. She sympathised greatly and hoped their love story would also have a happy ending. No one deserved to be without their love. Of course, the topic of discussion then turned towards Belle and the details of her love.

They had been riding for most of the day and it was beginning to get dark. The three girls agreed to set up camp for the night in order to reach the Dark Castle at the first sign of dawn. They need to be as well rested as they could if they were going to be dealing with the Dark One.

“So...tell us about him. Is he strong, dashing and handsome?” Red asked, a playful smile blooming her lips.

Belle chuckled and warmed herself by the fire Snow had lit, a small blush warmed her cheeks despite herself.

“He’s everything. He can be kind and gentle. Sweet and funny. Generous and loving.” 

Her two companions hummed appreciatively and nodded along, daydreaming along with Belle and imagining their own perfect man, while she continued to describe Rumplestilskin. Belle could picture his gold-flecked skin and the tentative smiles he used to wear whenever he thought she wasn’t looking. 

“He’s a man of many layers.”

“A mysterious one, eh?” Snow chimed in. Her and Red leaned in closer as Belle continued.

“He likes to think he is. To most people he is, sure. And at first he was to me. But as I spent more time with him, saw his quirks and mannerisms I learnt who he truly was.”

Belle stared into the flames of the campfire as she spoke. Each word she said sent her mind further and further away as she mused on her lost lover.

“I don’t think he knew what to do with my love. He didn’t even understand his own.”

Belle sighed and a wistful expression tinged with sadness overtook her features. “I’m not sure anyone has ever loved him before. It baffles him. Scares him, even. You can imagine what happened when I told him I loved him.”

Snow winced sympathetically, “he didn’t take it well?”

Belle laughed ruefully. “No. Absolutely terribly. Accused me of being a spy and conspiring against him.” She shook her head. “Stupid man. Silly, stupid man.”

“But I won’t give up on him-on us.” Belle spoke, suddenly upbeat. “I won’t give him a second chance to throw our love away, especially not with our child on the way.”

Snow nodded in agreement. It was the same for her and her Prince Charming. It would take a lot more than what the world has thrown at them to keep them apart. They were true love. Just like Belle and her lover. 

A calmness settled over the camp and only the crackle of the fire could be heard as everyone turned pensive. After a moment Red’s features shifted and a sly smile took hold of her face. She shot Belle a look.

“So...what was _it _like?” She asked finally.__

____

____

Belle frowned. “What was what like?”

Red giggled. “You know! _It.”_

__

__

Belle looked to Snow for help but she simply shrugged. She seemed just as confused.

Red rolled her eyes. “Do I have to spell it out?” 

“Please do. I’m just as lost.” Snow chimed in.

“Fine, fine, fine! Well, you’re with child aren’t you?” Red paused to wait as Belle nodded.

“So...that means you’ve-you know. Done it.” Red raised her eyebrows to emphasise her point. “You know. Done the deed. Rolled in the hay. Made swee, sweet-“

-“Okay! Okay!” Snow cut in, her face bright red. “I think Belle gets it.”

Belle giggled herself, her own face blushing slightly as well.

“Come on! Don’t leave us in the dark, Belle. We are but innocent maidens. There is no one to educate us on the delicate matter. Can you really see me asking Granny what to expect on my wedding night? And Snow, what will you do? Ask one of your Dwarfs?!” She laughed as Snow lightly smacked her arm.

Belle laughed at the image with Red, Snow eventually joining in as she pictured the idea along with them.

“Well, what did it feel like?” Snow asked.

“What can I say?” Belle mused. “It felt like...like magic.”

That was the best Belle could describe it. Thinking of her in Rumple’s arms was one of the few things that kept her sane during her imprisonment. Often she would recall the tender way he held her his arms. His strong, yet gentle embrace as he held her close. They fitted together perfectly and she longed to feel him against her again. His skin was soft and warm, not the cold, reptilian feeling his outward appearance projected. Belle remembered how lovely it was to tangle her hands through his crinkled hair and stroke his ears, neck and whatever else she could touch. 

“When he kissed me it was like fire was heating up my skin. Each kiss burned brighter than the next. It was everything.”

The two maidens leaned in closer once again as Belle continued to reminisce. She described Rumplestilskin as he had been on that fateful night many months ago. How he had worshipped her body and shown her how a woman should be properly loved. She spoke of how he took her Maidenhead with sweet tenderness, how there was no terrible pain like she had been told to expect but just pure, intoxicating pleasure. When they came together as lover’s it was indescribable. 

A magic all in its own.

The camp was quiet again when Belle finished talking. After a moment past Red spoke again.

“Well there’s no way we’re not helping you be reunited with your man now. If the Dark One can’t help I’m tracking him down myself!” She finished with a wolfish grin and the three girls continued to laugh into the night. 

Tomorrow couldn’t come sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle awoke from her sleep early the next morning. Well, if one could call the brief moments she allowed her eyes to close throughout the night, actual sleep. Despite how physically and mentally fatigued she was, she was unable to even think of sleep. Her mind was running through the many scenarios of returning to her true love. She was so close to Rumplestilskin, she couldn’t rest now.

Belle glanced at her two companions as they continued to sleep peacefully.She smiled faintly as she recalled their laughter and shared camaraderie of the day before. She would miss Snow and Red. They were good people. Kind people. And she would always remember their friendship and how they had helped her without a moment’s hesitation, even though they hardly knew her. It was people like them that reassured her of her beliefs that the world was filled with goodness and always would be, despite the Queen’s attempts to stamp it out. 

She sighed as she rose to her feet. She had already decided she would make the last stretch of the journey to Rumplestilskin’s castle without them. This was something she had to face alone. Belle placed the note she had written last night by Snow and Red’s sleeping bodies and silently thanked them once more before leaving. With one last glance back, she continued on her journey to the Dark Castle.

As Belle walked she began to recognise her surroundings as she continued into the forest. She walked carefully through the undergrowth, nearly falling once or twice over the large, thick tree roots that protruded out the ground. The Belle had left Snow and Red the horse for their ride back home. It was a longer journey back to the Dwarfian home than to the Dark Castle and they would have better use of it. She was glad she did, as riding a horse through the overgrown vegetation would have been particularly tiring and unsteady. 

As she walked, Belle recalled the odd occasions she and Rumplestilskin had come through the wood, either on foot or by coach for one of his deals. He didn’t take her on many, but from time to time he indulged in her relentless curiosity and allowed her to accompany him on brief outings. Belle smiled as she reminisced on such occasions, Rumple would always dress up his reasons for taking her with him as something unimportant or a chore. But, as much as he tried to project this idea to her, Belle knew he really just wanted the company but was too afraid to admit it. Instead he hid behind his theatrics and quips.

Belle felt a chilling wind whip up behind her as she reached a clearing in the forest. She pulled her cloak’s hood over her head to protect herself as another sharp gust whistled past her. She stumbled forward at its force and braced herself against a tree while she recovered. She looked up as she did and smiled gratefully at the sight before her.

“Finally. I was beginning to think I hadn’t remembered the way after all.” She spoke as she beheld the impressive and rather large estate before her. 

The Dark Castle stood as an imposing black blot on the landscape. It’s tall, jagged walls reaching as high as any of the trees surrounding it. But to Belle it was home.

“Belle! Wait!” 

She turned in the direction of the voice and was surprised to see Snow and Red riding towards her from behind. They came to a stop and dismounted before her.

“Snow? Red? What are you doing here? Did you not see my note?” Belle asked with a furrowed brow.

“What, this one?” Snow waved the note in her hand. “I told you I wouldn’t let you do this alone, Belle! We signed up for the full ride.” She said.

“That’s right. You can’t get rid of us so easily.” Red chimed in. 

“I don’t deserve such kindness.” Belle shook her head with a rueful smile. “You’ve already helped me so much.”

“That’s what friends do, Belle.” Snow smiled and put an arm around her. “Now come on, girl. Let’s get you your true love back.” 

After securing their horse to one of the trees, the three women began their approach to the Dark Castle’s main gates.

“So what’s the plan?” Snow asked as they neared the front door.

“Plan? Honestly, I hadn’t really planned getting through the front door.” Belle replied.

Snow stopped suddenly. “What?! I thought you had this crazy trip planned from start to finish! You mean to tell us you don’t even have a whiff of a plan with how to deal with the Dark One?!” 

Belle shrugged. “Well....”

“Grumpy was right. We’re gonna end up as snails, aren’t we?” Snow lamented.

“Well there’s no turning back now. We’re here.” Red replied.

The three of them stopped before the large outer door of the keep. Belle tentatively reached out to push it but Snow caught her arm.

“Careful,” she warned. “Who knows what magic might be protecting it.”

Belle nodded and took a deep breath. “Let’s hope it’s the kind that welcomes desperate souls.” 

She reached out again and touched the solid oak wood of the door. It pulsed and vibrated beneath her touch and began to creak open. 

“We’re right behind you, Belle.” Red whispered.

Belle nodded again and the three entered the Dark Castle. The entrance hall was empty except for various suits of armour displayed along the walls and a single, round oak table in the centre of the room. Once inside, the doors slammed shut behind them and the torches along the walls sprang to life.

The blue-eyed woman led her party onward and followed the torches as they lit deeper into the castle. Despite the torches lining their path the stone corridors were darker than Belle remembered. The whole castle seemed that way. More oppressive and sinister than it had ever been when she lived within its walls. Belle tugged on her hood again to keep it up, as though it were a comfort against the shadows of the castle. At the end of the corridor, Snow stopped Belle and drew her sword.

“Who knows what’s on the other side of this door, Belle. Get behind me, you too Red. I’ll go first just in case.” Snow said. And before Belle could protest, she was opening the door to the main hall. Belle held her breath and followed inside. 

The room was dark and the few lights that were lit seemed to make the room less welcoming as they flickered and cracked. Belle glanced to the windows and noticed the blacked out frames, once again covered with thick, heavy drapes.

Snow circled the room tentatively, her sword still drawn. The room was empty of anyone as the three looked around it. 

“I see when one becomes a bandit outlaw they forget any trace of good manners. It is customary to knock before barging into one’s home, my dear.” A voice trilled from the darkness. 

Snow whirled around at its source and pointed her sword at the speaker of it. Belle gasped as her eyes fell on Rumplestiltskin for the first time in many, many months. 

He looked just as he always had. That same taunting smirk dancing along his lips and those same wild, reptilian like eyes. He was wearing his brown dragon-hide coat with the spikes, the very same jacket he wore when he came to make a deal for her.

He had appeared suddenly at the head of the long oak dining table in his chair, looking bored and disinterested in his company. His legs rested up on the table, crossed at the ankles and his clawed fingers were tapping against each other as he regarded Snow.

“Dark One.” Snow addressed.

“Snow White.” He sing-songed back.

With the grace of a cat he was on his feet and stood directly in front of her. He grinned when he saw her falter and step back.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He giggled.

Snow sent him a steely glare and raised her sword again, pointing it directly at his chest. 

Rumplestilskin merely rolled his eyes and battered the blade away with a nonchalant flick of his hand. “Oh enough of that, dearie, I’m not in the mood to play sword fights.” 

The sword clattered to the floor and skidded along the cobblestones into a corner. 

“Now,” he continued as he began circling Snow, “What kind of deal are we here for today? Hmm?” He clapped suddenly. “Oh do let me guess!”

“I-“ Snow tried but was promptly cut off by Rumplestiltskin.

“Let’s see...” he made an exaggerated show of deep thought by holding his chin and resting one hand on his cocked hip.

Suddenly he jumped, his boot heels clicking as he landed, “Ah! I know! You must want a way to rid yourself of that awful step-mother of yours! Can’t say I blame you, ol Regina is quite the madam, isn’t she?” He trilled. “Or could it be you wish to be reunited with your ‘twoo-love’, Prince Charming?”

The gold-flecked skinned man stopped his circling and leaned into Snow’s face, revelling In her revulsion of him. 

“Such great feats would require an even greater price, dearie.” He sneered.

“It’s me that came here for a deal. Not Snow.”

Rumplestiltskin abruptly straightened at the interruption, and with a slow, meaningful pivot, he turned his attention to the one who had addressed him. He almost looked startled at the sound of the voice, but quickly composed himself. The Dark One hummed and cocked his head to one side as he regarded the speaker.

Belle swallowed thickly as she felt his eyes boring into her. She couldn’t’ look at him, not directly, not yet. She kept her head low, grateful for the dim lights and the hood she wore that obstructed her face. Belle took a deep breath and composed herself. 

“I want to make a deal with you.” She said finally.

“Yes. I can see that now. You practically reek of desperation, you poor thing.” Rumplestlskin crooned and Belle flinched at the cruelty laced in his tone.

He was right by her now, she could feel his aura, the darkness of his power radiating from him. 

He hummed again, “Aww you wish to be with your own ‘twoo love’ again, don’t you?” 

Belle inhaled slowly to steady herself. The familiar scent of Rumplestiltskin filled her senses, he always smelt so wonderful to her. The familiarity reassured her and she nodded firmly to his question.

“Very well. I can reunite you with him. But will you pay the price?”

“Yes. I would give anything to see him again. To make amends and show him how much I love him. How I’ve never stopped loving him.” Belle spoke.

Rumplestiltskin giggled at Belle’s reply and skipped around her. 

“Rather poor choice of words, dearie. _Anything _, eh?”__

____

____

“Yes. Name it.” Belle answered.

Rumplestiltskin stepped up behind her, his breath ghosting by her ear. His scaled hands slithered around her and slowly came to rest on her pregnant belly. Belle froze.

“Your child.”

“What?!” Red yelled and went to advance on him with Snow. Rumplestiltskin merely held up a finger and they froze in their tracks. Stopped by magic.

The sorcerer stepped away from Belle and wagged a finger at the two.

“Ah, ah, ah! I believe my business is with your friend. And she had already agreed to _anything _”.__

____

____

“You-you monster! You vile, horrid- thing!” Snow raged, unable to move.

Rumplestilskin gapped in mock offence and held a hand to his chest as though scandalised by the names. “How rude! First you break into my home, threaten me with a weapon and now insult me! No wonder Regina wants to have your head! So uncivilised.”

He pivoted back to face Belle.

“Well, dearie. That’s my price. One love for another,” he leaned in close once more, his features twisting into a wicked sneer, “I mean, you can always have more children, right?”

“You’re sick.” Red spat.

“Sticks and stones,” Rumplestilskin sung back.

“Well it’s a no deal. We’re done. Release us, Dark One.” Snow said.

“Wait.”

Rumplestilskin smiled smugly, “Yessss?”

“You promise I will have another chance with my love? That he will listen to everything I have to say?” Belle suddenly spoke.

Snow looked aghast, “Belle you can’t be-“

“That's enough of that now.” Rumplestiltskin interrupted. With another click of his fingers Snow and Red disappeared from the room in a cloud of smoke. “They can wait outside, the deal is between us after all.

He turned his attention back to Belle. “You shall have your second try with your love,” He inclined his head in a small bow, “and in return I get your lil babe.”

Belle nodded, “You will care for it? Make sure it is protected and loved?” 

He shrugged, “Yes, yes. Worry not, the brat will go to a loving home with loving parents. It will want for nothing. If anything, you’re doing the child a favour.”

“Promise me.” Belle pressed. “Promise me you will ensure it is loved.”

Rumplestilskin rolled his eyes. “It shall be loved. There. Now do we have a deal?”

With a puff of smoke a contact and quill appeared in the Dark One’s hands. He held them out for Belle to sign. Wordlessly she took them and completed the deal.

“Excellent!” Rumplestilskin snatched the contract from Belle’s hands as soon as she finished signing it and it disappeared in another cloud smoke. 

He strolled around Belle with a spring in his step and went to one of the cabinets behind her to retrieve something from inside. 

“Here, dearie.” He placed a small, ornate hand mirror onto the table next to Belle. She picked it up and studied it as he strolled off back to his chair.

“Simply look at the mirror and ask it who you seek and the image will show you your true love’s location.” He perched on the end of the table. “And since I’m feeling generous I’ll even transport you to the location. Aren’t you lucky?”

He hopped to his feet and fluttered his hands in Belle’s direction, “Go on dearie, don’t be shy!” He circled back behind her again and leaned in close to see the mirror over her shoulder. “Ask it.”

“Show me who I seek.” Belle whispered. Rumplestilskin giggled once and readied his fingers to snap her away to the revealed location.

The mirror’s surface swirled and twisted into an image. Rumplestilskin frowned when it cleared and was met with his own face in the reflection. He snatched it from Belle’s hands to inspect it, peering at it skeptically.

“Well that’s unexpected.” He mused. He thrusted it back in Belle’s direction. “Charming, though my presence may be, dearie, try and think of your true love this time!” He snapped.

Belle took the mirror back and repeated: “Show me who I seek.” This time louder, clearer and more confident. 

Rumplestiltskin stole the mirror again and watched as the mirror repeated the same action again. He growled in frustration and tossed the mirror back to the table and stalked away.

“How embarrassing, to think I can’t cast a simple locator spell!” He grumbled under his breath, mostly to himself as he went to leave the room. “Stay there.” he growled over his shoulder.

Belle stepped forward, “Wait!”

He continued, “A deal’s a deal, dearie. Don’t you worry I’ll still fulfill my end of the agreement!” He snapped as he reached the door.

Belle stood taller, squared her shoulders and lifted her head high, letting her hood fall back.

“ _Rumplestiltskin, wait! _” She repeated.__

____

____

The sorcerer stopped mid step and froze. Slowly, delicately- he turned on his heel one last time. Finally, he looked to the woman with whom he had been dealing with. As his eyes fell on her his knees nearly buckled beneath him. 

“Be-Belle..?” He whispered, his voice suddenly hoarse. 

Belle smiled wide, tears gathering in her eyes as she looked to her love. She couldn’t find the words to speak and simply nodded.

Rumplestiltskin stood transfixed in his place. His face was a whirlwind of emotion. Disbelief, hope, love- fear. All these and more flickered across his visage in an instant as his eyes beheld the love he thought he’d lost.

Slowly he approached her, his hands fidgeted down by his sides as though he didn’t know whether he should try and grasp her, lest she fade away. Belle met him halfway and they both stood in front of each other. Their eyes desperately taking in every single detail of one another. 

“Belle.” He repeated. Her name spoken with the same reverence as a prayer from his lips 

Tentatively, Rumplestiltskin raised his hand to hold Belle’s tear stained cheek. It hovered uncertainty by it, as though afraid to believe he could touch her.

“Tell me you’re real.” He begged. His voice cracked and his face crumpled, “Please tell me this isn’t a dream or a trick. Please.” 

Reptilian eyes continued to search her clear, blue ones.

“I’m here, Rumple.” She gently guided his hand to cup her cheek, “See. I’m real.” She leaned into it and kissed his palm, murmuring his name and letting her eyes flutter close.

A sob tore from his throat as the sorcerer collapsed to his knees in front of Belle. His own tears falling freely as his emotion finally overcame him. Rumplestiltskin grasped her sides and rested his head against her stomach as an overwhelming sense of guilt and grief wrecked through his body. She heard him whisper endless apologises into her cloak.

Belle watched his body shudder as he clung to her.

“You silly, stupid man.” She chided lightly, her own voice delicate and heavy with sadness too. She gently eased herself from her true love’s grasp and knelt down next to him. She cupped his face with both her hands.

“Of course I forgive you, Rumple.” She shook her head at his bewildered, hopeful expression. “I love you.”

He shook his head and took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly. He opened them again and stared fraught back at her.

“After all I’ve done? All the pain I’ve caused you?” He shook his head, as though he believed he didn’t deserve Belle’s touch. “I thought- Regina she- I was told you died. That your association with me ruined you, Belle.”

Rumplestilskin paused to compose himself.

“I was informed you killed yourself. That the only option to free yourself from me was to take your life. I mourned you Belle! I am still mourning you!” 

Belle took his clawed, scaled hands and held them.

“Regina lied to you. She kept me prisoner-

“What?! Then she must pay!” A fury shot through the Sorcerer and he tried to stand, but Belle held him steady and in place.

“No, Rumple. Don’t you see? None of that matters now. She’s lost. I’m with you now. We can finally have our second chance. Isn’t that what you want?”

“More than anything, but Belle-“

“No buts. I love you and that’s all that matters.”

He drew her closer in his arms, his hand coming to hold her cheek again. “And I love you.” He rested his forehead against hers.

“Belle. I need you to understand something first. I do love you, with all my heart. But the reason I acted like I did when you kissed me is because I need my power. You once asked me about a son. He’s still out there. My boy. My beautiful Baelfire. My power is the only way I can find him again.”

Belle nodded, a crease furrowed her brow as she looked back at Rumplestilskin. “I would never come between you and finding your son, Rumple. I almost cost you your chance in finding him once already.”

He chuckled sombrely and kissed one of Belle’s hands. 

“Oh Belle, my beautiful Belle. You saved me. You reminded me of why I’m doing what I’m doing. You pulled me back from the darker paths I was following just to find Bae. He wouldn’t want that. You pulled me back from the brink with your light. And I was too much of a coward to keep hold of it or you.”

“Yes, you were a coward. But so was I. If I had stayed and done the brave thing, rather than stormed out we could have worked things through.” She shrugged, “But it doesn’t matter now. I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh Belle,” he scooped his lover up into his arms and held her close, burying his face in her hair. She hummed appreciatively and threaded her fingers in his own soft locks.

He pulled back and went to kiss her, but she stopped him.

“But your power?” She asked.

Rumplestiltskin smiled coyly and winked. “Come now, dearie. Do you really think you can use the same trick on this monster twice? I have ways of protecting myself,” he giggled.

Belle rolled her eyes and lightly swatted him. “You’re not a monster, Rumple.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Then what am I?”

“My true love.”

She leaned forward and captured her man’s lips with hers. She felt his hands circle her face as Rumplestiltskin took over the kiss and deepened it. And in that moment every second of longing, anguish and hurt they had felt during the months they spent separated poured into the kiss. Each negative feeling and memory was purged from them and love, true love, replaced it. Rumple slipped his tongue between Belle’s lips and she moaned appreciatively. Finally they pulled away, and stared at one another, both breathing heavily.

They were quiet for a moment. Belle rested comfortably against Rumplstilskin’s chest. The reunited lover’s said nothing as they enjoyed the companionable silence that had settled between them. Belle gave a small giggle and Rumple looked down at her with bemusement. 

“Yes, dearie?”

Belle smirked back up at him, “Well I was just thinking...”

He nodded sagely, “a dangerous pastime.” 

She tried to lightly swat him at the comment, unimpressed. He caught her hand before it could hit him and kissed it.

“What were you thinking?” 

“That you’re stuck with me again, whether you like it or not. Unless you want to break another deal with me.”

Rumplestiltskin frowned and Belle continued.

“You promised my child would go to a loving home, with parents that would care and love for it too. It just didn’t occur to you at the time that those ‘parents’ that would care for it would be you and I.” 

She felt Rumple tense under her and she raised her head to look at his expression. He was staring wide-eyed at her face and then at her noticeably pregnant belly. His eyes darted between the two as though the idea of Belle being with child- his child had only just entered his head. That he’d only just remembered she had another life growing in her womb.

“Rumple?”

“A child.” He whispered, more to himself than Belle.

Gently, he bundled Belle back into his arms and into his lap as they sat on the floor together, his back leaning up against one of the table’s legs. With just as much care, Rumplestitlskin brought a hand to Belle’s swollen stomach and rubbed gently. 

“Oh, my beautiful, Belle,” Rumple murmured in her ear as the baby kicked out against his hand. He placed a light kiss to the crown of her head.

“This is the greatest gift you can give me. Of course I will love it. I won’t fail this child, Belle. I promise.” 

Belle threaded her fingers with the fingers of Rumple’s hand on her belly, nestling in closer against him. 

“You haven’t failed Baelfire, Rumple. We will get him back you.”

She felt him nod against her.

“And when we do he’ll have a baby brother or sister to play with. We’ll be a family. One family, happy together.” Belle continued.

“It’s a deal.” Rumple promised, and this time he would see it through.


End file.
